17 July 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-17 ; Comments *Peel is having to use a different studio this evening. It's a Radio 2 studio, which he describes as "fantastically hot". He also points out that "everything is back to front too, so the fader that I would normally use to open the microphone actually launches a missile attack on Washington, so I'd better be careful of that one." *Unfamiliarity with the studio setup leads to some mishaps with the faders during the show. *One of the CD players also packs up just before the fourth session track is aired. *Not being in his normal studio, Peel is disappointed not to get to see Mary Anne Hobbs. *He says that Aqua Vista recorded another tune in their session called 'The Hearse', "which we've not played you because I didn't know it existed". He promises to play it when they repeat the session. Session *Aqua Vista #1. Debut broadcast of first session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Rip-Off Artist: Cake Time (LP - The Kids Are Alright) Quatermass *Aqua Vista: 25 Gallons Of Paranoia (session) *Roberta Martin Singers: The Old Ship Of Zion (LP - Flashbacks 5 Hallelujah 1926-1946 Gospel & Prayers) Trikont :(JP: 'Do you think Jonathan Ross might use this studio? That's pretty exciting isn't it really?') *Appliance: A Gentle Cycle Revolution (single) Mute :(JP: 'There's only one turntable in this studio so this means that my usual brilliant kind of mixes and seques and things like this can't be accomplished, alas. But nevertheless we'll get through I don't doubt.') *Elephant Man: Miss Twiddle (7") Bad 2000 *Miss Black America: Scream For Me (Adrenaline Junkie Class-A Mentalist EP) Repeat *Aqua Vista: Viva Quatro (session) *Leo Young: A True American Hero (12") Tummy Touch *Babba Brooks & King Edwards Dr No: La Paloma (LP - La Paloma Vol 2) Trikont *Pulse: Static (12") Hardleaders *Boxharp: All These Deserters (LP - The Tailored Soldier) Glitterhouse *Aqua Vista: Dangerman (session) *Ronnie Ronalde: The Yodelling Whistler (LP - His Hey Day) Encore *Sifu: The Future Is Folding Itself Into A Mathematical Piece Of Ass (LP - Built And Blew Up) Kung Porn *Octave One: Blackwater (LP - 430 West Presents Detroit Calling) Concept Music *Reverend Pike: South Kensington Slags (DIY Vasectomy EP) Stupidcat *New Order: 60 Miles An Hour (LP - Get Ready) London *Live Human feat. DJ Quest: Subconscious I (LP - Turntables By The Bay Vol 2) Hip Hop Slam *The CD player stops working. It's probably something which only Radio Two people can understand cos they're obviously much brighter than we are. But it's got me baffled I have to say. *Aqua Vista: Tiger 100 (session) *Regurgitate: Skull Of Shit And Sludge (LP - Carnivorous Erection) Relapse *Bounty Killer: Bed Bruk Down (7") Bad 2000 *Benny Goodman Sextet: These Foolish Things - Pig's Big 78 2001 *Manual: Here (b-side 'Dry Moods Warm Nights' 7") Static Caravan *Enemies: Wish You Were Here (Split LP with Pitch Black) Lookout! Records *A1 Breakdown: The Riffs Keep Rollin' (12") Hard Trax *Aqua Vista: Toxic Beach (session) :(JP: 'Anybody who twangs a guitar in my presence gets a hearty handshake, let me tell you.') *Nitzinger: Witness To The Truth (LP) Capitol *Super Furry Animals: Run! Christian, Run! (LP - Rings Around The World) Epic Files ;Name *John Peel 17-07-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:08 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online